Xiaolin Showdown (2011 TV series)
''Xiaolin Showdown ''is a 2011 television series based on the animated series of the same name by Christy Hui. It is a reboot and first aired as a TV film on August 31, 2011 and as a full series on October 1, 2011. Plot Characters Heroes *'Raimundo Pedrosa' (played by Martin Costa): The leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. He is American of Brazilian descent and his element is wind. In real-life, Costa is of Portuguese ancestry. Prior to Costa's inclusion, several actors such as Nathan Kress, Avan Jogia, Hector David Jr., Carlos Pena Jr., David Del Rio and Michael Marksen auditioned for the role as well. *'Kimiko Tohomiko' (played by Vanessa Tanaka): The second-in-command of the Xiaolin Dragons. She is American of Japanese descent by her father's side and her element is fire. In real life, Tanaka is of Japanese ancestry. *'Omi' (played by Philip Bailey): The chosen one and his element is water. *'Clay Bailey' (played by Drew Robertson): The Texan who became the fourth and final member of the original line-up. His element is earth. *'Jermaine Laurence' (played by Shane Studdard): The basketball-loving New Yorker who joins during in the TV film. His element is energy, however he rarely uses it. *'Miranda Langdon' (played by Charlotte Larkin): The fifth and final member to join the team. She is American of Swedish and Sami descent and her element is snow. *'Angela Embry '(played by Michaela Magnus): The final member to join the team. Her element is light. *'Jessie Embry '(played by Jessica Magnus): Angela's younger sister. Her element is ice. *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' (voiced by Derek Laing): The dragon who flies them to several locations. Villains Heylin *'Jack Spicer' *'Wuya' *'Chase Young' *'Louis Stevens' *'Ashley Lundgren / Katnappe' *'Sarah Anderton' *'Drake Harper' *'Jacqueline Spicer' *'Spicer's Henchmen (Mal and Colm Wilkerson)': Unlike the cartoon version, who were robots, they are humans. Their names are a pun on Malcolm Wilkerson, the titular protagonist of Malcolm in the Middle. They are played by twins Andrew and Mark Ericsson. Others *'Mala Mala Jong' *'Hannibal Roy Bean' *'Vlad' *'Dyris' *'Jack Spicer Android' *'Jacqueline Spicer Android' *'Tubbimura' *'Pandabubba' Allies *'Master Fung' *'Jack Spicer (good)' Episodes Mini-series: 2011 #Xiaolin Showdown, Part 1 #Xiaolin Showdown, Part 2 #Xiaolin Showdown, Part 3 #Xiaolin Showdown, Part 4 Series 1: 2011-2012 *"Painters" is an adaptation of "Tangled Web". #Opening #Secrets #Like A Chance #Tamed #The Core #Apocalypse Lock, Part 1 #Apocalypse Lock, Part 2 #Boyfriend Problem #Apprentice, Part 1 #Apprentice, Part 2 #Etaoin Shrdlu # Production Drew Anderson Soundtrack A soundtrack was released on October 20, 2011 by Cartoon Network Music and AWAL. Disc 1: Music from the Miniseries #"Shake It" - Metro Station #"To You I Belong" - Complex #"Fast Car" - Kristian Leontiou #"Dangerous" - Michael Embry #"Catching You" - Michael Embry #"Androgyny" - Vanessa Tanaka #"Sick and Tired" - Vitor Pedrosa #"Pink" - Aerosmith #"Deeper and Deeper" - Madonna #"Special" - Garbage #"Ironic" - Alanis Morissette #"Shut Up" - Black Eyed Peas #"Androgyny" - Garbage #"Left Outside Alone" - Anastacia #"Freak the Freak Out" - Victoria Justice #"Hello" - Martin Solveig featuring Dragonette Disc 2: Music from the Series #"You Get What You Give" - The New Radicals #"The First Day of My Life" - Melanie C #"Dance Forever" - Allstar Weekend #"Do You Like Waffles?" - Parry Gripp #"Shakespeare" - Miranda Cosgrove #"More Than Words" - Extreme #"It's OK" - Cee Lo Green #"Hey Baby" - No Doubt #"E.T." - Katy Perry featuring Kanye West #"Ignoreland" - R.E.M. #"My Happy Ending" External links *http://neocube.com/